


Mr Tricklebank and Affairs

by ALoafOfBread



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Daniel Saxon, Female Vinnie Bowden, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, I'll add more tags as i go, Love, Mr Tricklebank might be a simp but he's a good guy, Ms Shelley is a sneaky bitch, Pre-Relationship, Shy Vinnie, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sweet Vinnie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALoafOfBread/pseuds/ALoafOfBread
Summary: Jordan Tricklebank wasn’t perfect. Nor did he have a perfect life. But he was an honest man and lived his best. Years of working hard had truly paid off for him. He had a loving wife, an incredible job at a local high school, and the mortgage on his house was just about paid off. However, that all seemed to turn to shit the day that he met Vinnie Bowden.
Relationships: Mr Tricklebank/Mr Bowden, Mr Tricklebank/Mr Saxon
Kudos: 1





	Mr Tricklebank and Affairs

Jordan Tricklebank wasn’t perfect. Nor did he have a perfect life. But he was an honest man and lived his best. Years of working hard had truly paid off for him. He had a loving wife, an incredible job at a local high school, and the mortgage on his house was just about paid off. However, that all seemed to turn to shit the day that he met Vinnie Bowden. 

Jordan had first heard about the woman from one of his close friends, Grace Shelley. She had walked up to him one morning at school and excitedly declared that there would be a new teacher joining them in the English department. Jordan hadn’t thought much of it at first. New teachers swarm the school every single year, after all. However, Grace seemed to think of them as new friendship opportunities, whereas Mr Tricklebank would rather ignore them and get on with his own things. He half-heartedly listened as Grace began talking about how he should at least make an effort to be friendly with the newbies. He nodded along, making a few empty promises to do so. The thought of the new teacher slipped from his mind not long after. He’d thought the whole thing was over. 

He did not expect Ms Shelley to walk up to his desk the next week with her in tow. 

“Jordan! I want you to meet Vinnie.” Grace said, smiling at both of them and gesturing towards the other woman as if she were presenting a prize. 

Jordan looked up from the papers upon his desk and faced her fully, internally groaning. 

Vinnie stood awkwardly beside Grace. Her hands went down to smooth out the front of her violet top as her black shoes scuffled nervously on the carpeted floor. Her pale shoulders were exposed and Jordan couldn’t help noticing that her skin was absolutely flawless. He was surprised to see that she didn’t have a single hair on the top of her head. Despite the fact, she was beautiful. 

Jordan’s eyes locked onto Vinnie’s and immediately, he became lost in the woman’s rich, hazel irises. They looked back at him with a warmness that he’d never seen in another human being before. He felt himself melt under her gaze. Her eyes were the softest brown infused with green, as if they held the new spring growth inside. The colours seemed to swirl together, like moss creeping over rich soil. Vinnie smiled softly, her eyes igniting and sparking, dazzling Jordan. 

“Hello. It’s nice to meet you,” Vinnie said, her voice sweet and pleasant in his ear. She held out her right hand, which snapped Jordan out of his stupor. 

“Oh! It’s very nice to meet you too.” His voice seemed to have gone up an octave. The man cringed, hoping the other two hadn’t noticed his strange behaviour. 

“Vinnie’s just come out of University.” Jordan nodded along to Grace’s words. It made sense to him. Vinnie looked to be about twenty-two. Twenty-four at most. “She’s entirely new to the school and teaching in general. Maybe you could show her around, get her settled in the new environment. Her classroom is right next to yours.”

Ah, so this was Grace’s plan. Force Jordan to interact with the other teachers. 

The man’s first instinct was to refuse. He was busy enough with his own responsibilities. It wasn’t his job to show the newbies around. It certainly wasn’t mandatory and he wasn’t a tour guide. But as he looked up at Vinnie and saw the woman looking expectantly at him, a shy smile on her face, he felt that he couldn’t say no. 

“Yeah, of course.” He said.

“Great. I’ll see you guys later.” Grace said, before walking off. Jordan could’ve sworn he’d seen a mischievous smile on her face before she turned away. 

Jordan’s eyes widened slightly as his internal panic grew. He wasn’t expecting to be left alone with Vinnie. He quickly pushed down his emotions, hoping that he could at least act somewhat normal in front of the woman. 

“Okay," he said, "Let’s start with the staff room.”


End file.
